Motor vehicles may have a body-on-frame construction or a unibody construction. For a body-on-frame construction, a vehicle frame supports a body that is a separate component from the vehicle frame. The body covers and is attached to the vehicle frame. For a unibody construction, a chassis and a body of the vehicle are a single component.